Electronic mail messages have conventionally been utilized for communicating data over a network. Such electronic mail messages have oftentimes been processed based on policies, for ensuring the electronic mail messages comply with such policies. However, traditional policy-based electronic mail message processing has exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, electronic mail messages have generally been limited to being processed based on security policies for ensuring security with respect to the electronic mail messages.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.